Time and a Half
by Oi.its.AJ
Summary: Parker, Sophie and Elliot are caught in the cross fires when a disgruntled employee from a corrupt company interrupts a Con.  Rated T just in case  a little language and violence


***Oi. This is my first Story. So please be kind. I'm self conscious when it comes to this. (: Sorry If my grammar is bad, I triple checked but you never know.***

This might remind you of the Bank Shot Job but try not to think of it. Different players, different games.

**I don't own leverage..duh. ha.**

**Time and a Half**

**By A.J**

"Bomb?" Parker Asked

"Bomb" Elliot confirmed

"Are you sure?" She asked nervously. Her eyes spoke for her. "Parker" Elliot snapped. "I know what a bomb looks like.", Whispering to her.

"I'm just verifying!" She snapped back. The intense situation was getting to both of them.

Their hands were still in the air. Parker imagined the job going allot smoother but it obviously hadn't.

She wished Nate was here to tell him "Told you so!". She knew her plan was better. To go through the roof of the bank, down through the air duct to the vault doors But Noo. Nate wanted to play dress up and have backgrounds. Parker knew this plan would go to hell.

When they finally get to the "Stealing phase" of the plan, some ass hole decides to go trigger happy in the lobby of the bank-an disgruntled employee. Parker contemplated telling the man with the bomb that they were part of a secret group of thieves who plan to rob the company blind and arrest all of its management- hoping the man would ease up and let t,do their job with out killing anyone. You would think that's what he would want, for the company to pay for screwing its employees over but of course, he would rather take matters into his own hands.

Parker knelt to the ground, her hand above her head. Elliot stood about 5 feet from her, attempting to coax the man to put his gun down. She knew the man wouldn't comply, they never do. That's when Elliot spotted the bomb, attached to his chest, hidden beneath his jacket. That is when life got a little more complicated.

Sophie had been posing as a loan office clerk in the bank for about a week now. She was now lying on her stomach beside her chair with the other working hostages.

Parker thought about The Bank clerks situation. Because they were working during a hostage situation, were they still getting paid for it? And would they be getting 'Time and a half' because it's a significant event? Parker intended to ask Sophie this when they got out of here.

The disgruntled man-who she secretly named Tom- was too busy talking to himself to notice Elliot and Parker whispering to each other.

Tom waved his gun around the room, pacing the floor. He was obviously thinking about his next move.

Parker caught Sophie's worried gaze and nodded to her, silently telling her to alert Nate and Hardison.

Parker heard Elliot's voice again, but it wasn't directed to her this time. It was for Tom. "So what's your plan?" He asked hastingly. "Are you going to rob the place or just blow us all up" Parker cringed at his tone. She didn't want Elliot to get shot.

Tom finally spoke "I want them to Pay!" He sputtered, half sobbing. "They stole my savings, my house, my family. EVERYTHING" He screamed. The sudden shudder of sound bounced of the walls like a rubber bouncy ball.

"Alright, so you want pay back" The man nodded. "So you're just gunna blow this place up then" The man didn't respond, waiting for Elliot to finish.

"You want to blow everyone in this room into pieces" Elliot stated, giving parker a terrible visual of herself exploding into red mist.

The man stood still. Elliot continued. "Everyone in this room has a family, house and savings. You want to just take those things away from everyone, like they did to you? To people you don't even know".

The man just repeated "They took EVERYTHING". Elliot stepped closer and growled "So take it back!". The man was taken aback by that. "The vault is right behind you, Take it back." "Don't become the same person they are by taking their lives away" pointing to the scattered hostages. "Don't stoop to there level." Elliot whispered the last part.

Parker was impressed by Elliot's persuasive tactics. She felt a bit safer in that moment.

The profusely sweating man glanced around the room at all of the freighted faces.

Elliot took a step closer "you need to put down the gun" he said smoothly. Tom muscled tightened and he gripped his weapon tighter. Eliot stepped closer only a few feet from him now. "Put it down, it's the only way" The disturbed man began to panic, raising his weapon at Elliot but Elliot had predicted that, pushing the weapon in the air as the man fired a shot in the ceiling.

The shot rang through out the room, it was followed by shrieks and cries from civilian hostages. Parker sprang to her feet in an instant, unsure if she should jump in and help Elliot. She could hear Nate's voice on the Coms asking what had just happen. Parker did not have time to answer him. She saw the struggle turn awry as the Elliot tried to rip the gun out of his hand but instead the man pulled it in her direction. She heard the shot first. Not realizing what happened she heared her shoes screech against the floor as she was pushed off her feet. She heard the thud as she hit the ground and the gasps from the crowd. Parker felt funny, she was confused, staring now at the glass ceiling above her. It reminded her of a church. 'Should I be praying?' she thought.

Her com went wild, with voices and cries. She heard her name called from across the room and on her com, instantly feeling hands reach her torso and shoulder. Brown hair tainted her view of the ceiling- Sophie's.


End file.
